


BBB Mix by heartsdesire456 for "'Ghost Hunter' is Too Bravo Channel"

by lilac_one



Category: Bandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac_one/pseuds/lilac_one
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BBB Mix by heartsdesire456 for "'Ghost Hunter' is Too Bravo Channel"</p>
            </blockquote>





	BBB Mix by heartsdesire456 for "'Ghost Hunter' is Too Bravo Channel"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ['Ghost Hunter' is Too Bravo Channel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/452620) by [lilac_one](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac_one/pseuds/lilac_one), [strangecobwebs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangecobwebs/pseuds/strangecobwebs). 



  


  


[Cheek to Cheek](http://www.mediafire.com/?jksy6hgbmkdi3v2) by heartsdesire456

Tracklisting:  
1\. Cheek To Cheek- Billie Holiday  
2\. Coming Home- Elliot Minor  
3\. In The Shadows- The Rasmus  
4\. Did You Ever See A Dream Walking- Eddy Duchin Orchestra  
5\. Breathing- Yellowcard  
6\. The Letter- The Box Tops  
7\. In Joy And Sorrow- HIM  
8\. Echo- Incubus  
9\. Empty With You- The Used  
10\. Erase and Replace- Cinema Bizarre  
11\. Falling In Love- McFly  
12\. Do It Again- Eartha Kitt

First of all, feast your eyes on the art. lilac_one gasped when she saw the cover art of her favorite part of the story (In pictures! That you can see! Like magic!) and then nearly squealed out loud when she saw the bell on the counter, and immediately decided that it came from the corner of the hotel's front desk. And that sometimes Mikey has to move it away because Frank will come lean up against the counter and just start pounding on it til Mikey grabs it and restrains himself from hitting Frank in the head with it.

Heartsdesire456 did a lovely job capturing the tone of the story with the song choices.

SPOILERS FOR THE STORY PAST THIS POINT!

 

 

Beginning with a 40s era standard really provides a basis from which the rest of the story/music can move forward, and Billie Holiday is such a class act. Excellent start.

And it just keeps going from there. We loved how "Did You Ever See A Dream Walking" brought it back the 40s feel after coming back to the present for "Coming Home" and "In The Shadows."

We never would have thought of using "The Letter" here, but it really works well.

We weren't familiar "The Joy and Sorrow" before, and now we're glad we are, because it underscores what Francie and Tony lost.

We loved how the emotions of all the songs chart the course of the story. I think our favorite part, however, was the last two songs. "Falling in Love" is PERFECT PERFECT PERFECT for how Frank feels about being separated (right down to the mention of California and the lyric about needing to pick up the phone) from Gerard. Just PERFECT. And then to put Earth Kit on the heels of that? Genius! It feels completely applicable to both Frank and Gerard AND Francie and Tony. We repeat, GENIUS.

Heartsdesire456, we can't thank you enough for all the effort and time you put in to making this mix for us. It's just fabulous and we appreciate it so much.


End file.
